


Train Rides are...Fun?

by FlashaftertheCold



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Musicians, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Tattoos, Train Sex, Tyler is a musician, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashaftertheCold/pseuds/FlashaftertheCold
Summary: You're traveling by train, but didn't realize how long the ride actually is. But you soon meet a handsome stranger to distract you.





	Train Rides are...Fun?

 When you thought about traveling by train it sounded like fun. And for the most part, it was. The scenic views were amazing. But what you didn’t realize was how long it would actually take. Of course, you knew it was an 18-hour ride, but you didn’t think about how long 18 hours would feel. One hour would pass but it felt like more like 5 had gone by. That’s when you discovered traveling by train, by yourself, was boring. So here you were, only 8 hours into the trip, with nothing to do.

 You had just finished eating dinner and were sitting in the parlor car contemplating getting up and wandering through the train for what seemed the hundredth time or going back to your sleeping car and trying to sleep. Deep in your own world and thoughts, you weren’t paying attention to people coming and going. Until you heard the light strum of a guitar. You looked up from your lap glancing around to find where the noise came from until your eyes landed on a guy in the back corner of the car. He had his back turned towards you, but you could see he was the one with a guitar. He did a few more quick strums, obviously getting ready to play. You just now noticed the stool, microphone, and, now empty, guitar stand. He walked over to the stool and sat down but two elderly ladies standing in the middle, having what seemed to be a conversation about who’s dinner meal was better, obstructed your view.

 “Hi, everyone. I hope your trips are going well.” You heard him say through the microphone. “My name is Tyler. And if it’s okay with you, I’m going to play some songs.” _Aw, how sweet._

 He started strumming a nice melody. The elderly ladies left, apparently deciding, rather loudly, that they had no interest in listening to this guy play. You felt a bit bad for him, knowing he heard. Then you finally saw his face. And he was gorgeous. He had dark hair, which was curly and fluffy, and you wanted to run your hands through it, brown eyes, and a slightly crooked jaw which just made him look cute. He was wearing black jeans with a black jean jacket and a dark blue shirt. _Damn, he’s hot_. Then he started to sing. And you're pretty sure you actually melted. His voice was that of an angel fallen to earth. All you could think was _how does someone so perfect exist in real life?_ You were practically mesmerized by him. He played and sang, and you stared. Most of his songs you didn’t know, probably originals. But that didn’t mean you didn’t like them any less. At this point, you’re pretty sure you’d like anything he played.

 During a break for him to drink some water, you noticed you were the only one paying complete and full attention to him. Some people came and went, others were having conversations or reading and only halfway listening, while you? You stayed. You weren’t even thinking about leaving. Until the moment came.

 “Okay, everyone. That was my last song.” _No_. “I hope you enjoyed it.” _Very much_. “Have a good night, everyone, and safe journeys.” People clapped for him, you loudest of all. He stood up and walked over to put his guitar in its stand, back turned to you. He went about tidying up his little set and you realized you were still watching him and felt a bit like a creep, so you looked down. You checked the time on your phone. 8:09 p.m. He had played for an hour. And for the first time since getting on this train, you wished an hour lasted longer.

 “Hi.” You hadn’t even noticed someone had walked up to you and you jumped. “Shit, sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” You looked up, straight into the gorgeous brown eyes of the guy who had been singing. And instantly you internally kicked yourself for, one, not remembering his name, and two, not noticing he had walked up and completely making a fool out of yourself.

 “Oh no. You’re fine.” You said trying to make sure he doesn’t feel bad for startling you. “I was just…in my own thoughts, I guess.”

 He nods. “I’m Tyler.” _Tyler, right_.

 “Y/N.” You say back. He smiles at that, and you’ve never seen anything more beautiful.

 “Is it okay if I sit?” He asks and motions to the space on the couch next to you.

 “Yeah, sure.” There’s plenty of room, you’re the only person on the couch, but you move over out of habit.

 He sits down and takes a drink out of a water bottle you just now noticed he had. His lips wrapping around the mouth of the bottle and you can’t look away. “So, I saw you were watching me play?” He said after he finished drinking.

 You blush. You hadn’t even noticed he saw you staring. “Uh, yeah. I liked it. You’re really good. And you have a great voice.”

 He smiles again, and you swear you see a tint of pink on his tanned skin. “Thank you. So, uh, what’s bringing you to Sacramento?"

 “Visiting a friend I haven’t seen in years.” You answer.

 “That’s awesome. Can I ask why you’re traveling by train? Are you afraid of flying? That’s why most people take the train.” He asks, generally curious.

 “No, I, uh…” You laugh. Because your answer is a bit stupid. “I always wanted to ride a train. Thought it would be fun.”

 “And?” He asks smiling, clearly about to laugh as well.

 “Not so fun. Kind of boring. Super long.” Now you both laughed.

 “Yeah. I can understand. It can get a little boring.” You noticed he moved a little closer to you.

 “What about you?” You blurt out. “How did you start…playing on a train?”

 “Ha, uh, a friend, actually. He works with the company. He got me the gig. It’s pretty cool. I get to do what I love while traveling, which I also love.” Again, he moves closer.

 “Yeah," you clear your throat, “that’s kind of awesome.”

 “Yeah.” He’s eyeing your lips now, and you unconsciously bite them. He leans in till he’s a breath away and flicks his gaze back to your eyes. “Can I kiss you?” Not trusting your voice, you nod. He moves, and you close your eyes. He presses his lips to yours, softly. They’re supple and surprisingly soft. But he pulls away too soon. You open your eyes and see him staring at you with that smile. And it’s like something in you snaps. You surge forward, connecting your lips again. This time the kiss is harder. Tyler moves to cup your face with his hand. And you grip onto his bicep. You feel his tongue tease at your bottom lip and you part your lips allowing it access. You moan lightly into the kiss when suddenly he pulls back. You open your eyes, a bit stunned.

 “Do you want to go back to my room?” He asks, voice deeper than before. “We should probably stop giving these people a show.” He nods in the direction of the people.

 You blush deeply, not usually one for so much PDA. But something about Tyler makes you not even care about the world around you. “Yeah.” Your voice a whisper. He smirks and you both stand. He takes your hand and leads you to the sleeping car his room is in. Your heart is beating out of your chest the whole way. He opens the very last door on the last sleeping car. The room is bigger than yours and he has a full-sized bed instead of a twin.

 “Perks of being the train’s entertainment?” You ask referencing to the room.

 “Yeah. This time. I don’t always get a bigger room. Lucky for tonight.” He smirks. You want to remark on how you’re really the lucky one that you get to spend the night with an angel, but before you can open your mouth he’s kissing you again. You both part your lips at the same time and deepen the kiss. Your hands find the back of his head, fingers tangling in his hair. His hands are on your hips pulling you closer and you feel the bulge in his pants and moan. His hands slip under your shirt and you shiver at the feeling of him touching bare skin. He continues to slide his hands up until he’s cupping your breasts over your bra. You break apart while you lift your arms up for him to take your shirt off and he tosses it aimlessly to the side. You reconnect your lips immediately. You slip your hands under the collar of his jacket and push until it slides down his arms.

 “Mmm, off.” You mumble while fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He pulls it off and you take a minute to admire his bare chest. His abs are defined, and he has tattoos up his right arm and two rings around his left bicep and the two drama masks with music notes around them under his left peck. You drink them in. You feel the urge to feel. So, you reach forward and ghost your fingertips across his chest. You look up and realize he’s been staring at you. You smile at him and lean down to kiss his neck, then his chest. You look him in the eyes as you drop to your knees. He makes a low growl in the back of his throat. You kiss his stomach as you undo his belt and the button on his jeans and pull down the zipper. You pull back as you push his pants down to his ankles. He kicks his shoes off and steps out of his jeans. You pull his boxers down and his cock springs free. You bite your lips and reach up to stroke him. Above you, you hear a sharp intake of breath and you smirk. Leaning forward you open your mouth and wrap your lips around the head. Tyler’s head falls back, and he groans. You tongue at the slit then work your way down the shaft. You begin to bob your head back and forth, using your hand for what you can’t fit in your mouth.

 “Fuck, Y/N.” He moans loudly. His hand comes to rest on the back of your head gently gripping your hair. You moan around his dick. Sending a tremor through Tyler’s body. He pushes back on your shoulder. “Fuck, baby,” His voice was husky, “I don’t want to cum yet and if you keep that up I will.” You lean back on your heals and look up at him, smiling at the pet name. You can feel a bit of dribble run down your chin. “Come here.” You stand up and he reaches forward and wipes the drool away with his thumb as he brings your face closer to press his lips to yours again. You feel his other hand sneak up your back and unhook your bra and you let it fall to the floor. He backs you towards the bed as he massages your boobs. The backs of your knees hit the edge of the bed and you break apart as he pushes you down. You lay back and scooch up the bed. Tyler follows you and leans down resting on one arm as he kisses you. His mouth moves from your lips to your neck, where he nibbles and sucks, then moves down to lick over your nipple. You moan as he sucks the nub into his mouth while pinching the other. He licks a stripe across your chest as he moves on to the other nipple. He kisses and licks his way down to your hips and pops the button on your jeans. He pulls them slowly down your legs. He settles between your legs and kisses your hip bone before he moves his head down and licks a stripe up your panties and you can feel how wet you are. He tugs at them till your panties join the rest of your clothes somewhere on the floor. Settling back between your legs he rubs at your clit with his thumb before surging forward to lick a strip up then suck on your nub.

 “Fuck.” You moaned and moved your fingers to his hair. You pulled lightly, and he sucked harder. He pulled back and pushed a finger inside you. Moving his finger in and out he leaned back down to lick your clit again. “Fuck, yes, keep that up. I’m gonna cum.” Your words seemed to spur him on and he added another finger. Up until this point, you were trying to watch him, but now you threw your head back to the mattress and arched your back as you came, moaning loudly. He worked you through your orgasm and stilled his fingers as you came down from your high. “Holy shit.” You said out of breath.

 “Yeah?” He asked as he crawled up to kiss you. You could taste yourself on his lips and it turned you on more.

 “Yeah.” You said as you sneaked your hand down to grip his dick. He let his head fall down next to yours, resting his forehead on the mattress. You turned your head so your lips brushed his ear. “Fuck me.” You whispered. He groaned.

 “Shit, baby. You don’t need to tell me twice.” He got up and walked over to his suitcase in the corner. He bent down fishing around for something. You admired his perfect ass and all the tattoos on his, equally as perfect, legs. He pulled out a small square foil package. He tore it open as he walked back to the bed. He kneeled on the bed as he put the condom on. He rearranged you as he liked with one leg up on his shoulder. He guided his dick to your entrance and you both moaned as he pushed in. “Fuck.” He groaned once he bottomed out. Slowly he began to pull out till only the head remained, then he plunged back in swiftly. He kept up a steady pace. Pulling out most of the way then slamming in deep.

 “Yes, Tyler. Fuck. Harder.” You babbled. He moved your leg aside and leaned down to bite and suck on your nipples. You wrapped your legs around him as he began fucking into you harder with shorter, faster thrusts. He angled, and hit your g-spot dead on, and you screamed. “FUCK. Right there. Shit, Ty.” He continued hitting your sweet spot over and over. You were scratching and trying to grip at his back while a constant stream of moans and various forms of his name spilled out.

 “Shit, I’m going to cum soon, baby.” He groaned.

 “Yes! Me too. I’m so close.” You practically whined.

 “Do it, babe. Let go. Cum for me, Y/N.” The sound of Tyler’s voice tipped you over the edge. And you let out an obscene noise as you climaxed, hard. He fucked you through it and you were still spasming when Tyler groaned deep in the back of his throat, as he buried himself as deep as he could and came. The sound of deep breathing was all that could be heard. “Holy fuck,” Tyler said as he slowly pulled out.

 “Yeah.” You agreed. Tyler got up and took the condom off and threw it in the waste bin. He laid back down next to you. You rolled over on your side to face him. “So, I guess riding the train was a good idea after all.”

 Tyler laughed. “Yeah, I guess so. I certainly didn’t mind.” You scooched over to lay your head on his chest. “Do you want to stay here?” He asked, and you smiled. You were really hoping he was going to ask that.

 “Yeah. If that’s okay? I don’t really feel like going back to my room.” You really didn’t feel like moving at all. And the thought of getting to cuddle with Tyler was way too good to pass up.

 “Yeah. It’s totally okay. Let’s get under the blankets though?” You both wiggled around until you were under the covers. And you settled back down on his chest and he wrapped his arm around you, holding you close. “Goodnight, Y/N.”

 “Goodnight, Tyler.” He stroked your hair as you drifted off to sleep. The only thoughts in your head were how cozy Tyler was to lay on, and how buying that train ticket had been the best decision of your life.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my first try at fanfic. I was encouraged by an amazing friend to give it a go. I hope you enjoyed it:)


End file.
